A 2-cyanoacrylate-based adhesive composition quickly establishes a strong bonding among various types of materials based on the unique anion polymerization characteristics exhibited by its principal component, 2-cyanoacrylic acid ester, which initiates polymerization under the presence of weak anion provided by slight moisture or the like attached to a surface of an adherend. Accordingly, it is used as the so-called instantaneous adhesive in a wide range of fields including industrial, medical, and household applications. However, since the setting of the 2-cyanoacrylate-based adhesive composition proceeds by anion polymerization, problems of lowered adhesion rate and insufficient adhesion strength resulting from inhibition of anion polymerization have been found when adherends are made of wood which is acidic or a metal which easily forms an oxide skin. Furthermore, problems of anion polymerization suppression and lowered adhesion rate have been found when adherends are hard-to-bond materials because of low polarity like natural rubbers. Furthermore, such a problem that it takes really long time to cure at a site where a gap exists between adherends to be bonded together (hereinafter referred to as “bond gap curability”) has been found.
To overcome such problems, various types of additives have been proposed heretofore. For instance, Patent Document 1 discloses an adhesive composition containing crown ethers, and Patent Document 2 discloses an adhesive composition containing polyalkylene oxides. Further, Patent Documents 3 and 4 disclose adhesive compositions containing calixarenes. Patent Document 5 describes using a phase transfer catalyst as a hardening accelerator for the 2-cyanoacrylate-based composition. Furthermore, Patent Document 6 describes a 2-cyanoacrylate-based composition containing a trihalogenated alkanesulfonate as a composition that is excellent in storage stability and is hardened quickly.